


Stone Walls

by shark_meat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Xander cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_meat/pseuds/shark_meat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hoshidan's march on the capital and Corrin has a question for Silas that will echo into the next coming months.<br/>"Have I made a mistake?" She asks.<br/>What is a knight to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I never thought I’d be here again,” Silas admitted as they walked into the capital of Nohr. His new Hoshidan brothers had been perplexed by the dark sky, wondering if they’d miscalculated the time it would take to reach the capital.

“We set off before the sun was even in the sky!” Takumi had complained. “And its already night?” Silas explained that it was always this dark in Nohr, perpetually hidden under thunder clouds yet it rarely rained. Ryoma lamented about how when the war was over, he would make sure to aid Norhian peasants and farmers. It was a comforting offer. Just a month prior Silas would have feared a band of Hoshidans marching upon the capital. Now here was among their men—broke bread with their men. Still his amour was marked with the sigil of Nohr a constant reminder of his roots.

Corrin’s voice brought him back to the present. “Neither did I…” Though she had clearly spoken in response to him, her crimson eyes were forward, locked on the stones of the walls around them. Silas felt his heart sink. Here he was getting misty when Corrin was a traitor marked by her own siblings. Yes, Leo had shown her mercy, sympathy even. Camilla must have felt some pity for her sister, seeing as she hadn’t chased her across the continent on her wyvern. But what about Elise? What of Xander… even as children the two were close and Silas… Silas was jealous of that closeness.

No matter what they were doing, no matter the game or conversation, Corrin would come running at the sound of her brother’s voice. Her blood eyes shined like rubies and were big enough for Xander to see his own reflection. The gem of Nohr… in more ways than one. Silas would bite his lip watching his friend leave him behind. He almost cut it clean in half the day he was forbidden to see her again. Imagine: a knight without a lower lip. Then again, imagine a knight who wanted nothing more than to see his childhood love again. Him seeing her leading odd group of Hoshidan retainers and falling off his horse at the hand of her blade. Falling back into that childhood love.

Again, Corrin’s voice brought him back. “Silas, have I made a mistake?” His horse reared as Silas pulled back on the reigns. Corrin had seemed so sure of her actions at Fort Jinya and at every battle since. But that was before she fled Cyrkensia, before losing Flora, before Leo’s stand in the dark forests. Forget Fort Dragonfall— _this_ was the belly of the beast, and there was no turning back.  

“You can’t think about that now.” He answered her finally. “You have your family to protect.” He looked over his shoulder, catching a glance of the bright red tones of the Hoshidan family. Silas looked back at Corrin, her eyes still fixed on the horizon. “And on my honor as a knight I will protect you, Corrin.”

Xander had never drawn Siegfried on Corrin. She never realized the sound it made as it was pulled from it’s sheath, like the moans of all the souls it had sliced in half. The echoed through the room, echoed through Corrin’s bones. As demanding as her brother was he never wanted to harm his “little princess.” Bronze swords were perfect for practice: intimidating, hefty, and real. She _had_ been afraid when Xander would charge at her with sword in hand, stopping just before the blade touched her neck. Now there would be no stopping.

It was as if he had heard her thoughts. “Once and for all.” With his blade held high Xander got into his fighting stance, a figure she knew well. Yet Corrin did not challenge him. “Brother please!”

“Silence!”

“Xander!” Corrin refused to relent. “Father is not the man we once knew. Surely to hear it in his words, how he orders you to kill your own family.”

“I will not—“

“Surely you’ve seen it in his eyes!” Corrin took a step forward, sword held behind her. “That is not our father.”

Xander grit his teeth, Corrin could almost hear it across the room. “You lost the right to call him your father the day you chose those Hoshidan scum!”

Corrin heard Takumi pull at his bow and the hum of lighting as Ryoma pulled at his swords. She signaled her brothers to heed, never taking her eyes of Xander.  “Xander… remember what we used to say to each other. That when the time was right and the crown was yours we would rule _together_.”

For once the sound of violence halted in the castle. There was no sheen of iron or chorus of tomes. “The dream can still happen Xander…” Her hand extended to man across from her. “Help us fight Garon and we can be at each other’s sides again! Please.”

Corrin thought she saw Xander’s hand shake. “How dare you?” He took on the soul of the lion that graced his shield. “I will defend my homeland!”

No one saw the blonde girl running until it was too late. Until Xander’s sword had cut through the air and through the pink bow atop her dress. Neither Xander nor Corrin heard the battle begin around them. Both only heard their heart beat as they ran to their sister.

Outside the room Hoshidans fought Nohrians as they always had, but now swords came down through the air with a coldness steel had never known, and arrows flew like doves towards their targets. Quiet and striking. Every man knew there was no battle after this one. A man could die so his king could live, or survive just to see his kingdom taken over by bastard conquerors.

Inside the room Xander held Elise’s body, while Corrin pressed her hand on the gash across her chest. Even then she knew it was futile. “Elise!” Xander shouted as if his youngest sister were across the room. “Elise, speak to me!” With her free hand Corrin pushed a strand of blonde out of Elise’s face. _Your hair was always so nice, sister_ , Corrin thought. She didn’t dare speak for fear her voice wouldn’t hold.

Despite the pain Elise did not cry out. She did not yell as her brother did. Instead she spoke as if she were just about to drift to sleep. “Lay down… your swords… kindness… an-and warmth. Tears.”

“Save your strength.” Corrin choked, her vision of Elise fading in the pools filling her eyes.

“Brother… sister…” Tears fell from Elise’ eyes. An alien drop appeared on her forehead. Corrin looked away from her sister to see Xander’s cheeks shining with tears. When she looked back Elise was gone.

When the army broke down the door, Silas feared the worst. Yet somehow, fate managed to be blacker than even his worst nightmare. Princess Elise’s body was on the ground, her dress no longer the light pinks and whites she was known for. Now she was just black and red, colors befitting of a Norhian princess. Sakura was above her, holding her staff but having long since given up trying to revive her friend. Azura held the girl’s shoulder’s.

“Azura, what happened here?” Silas asked, not daring to move past the doorway. He knew both girls well enough but felt no right to step between them and the dead girl. The dead princess. Azura just shook her head.

Refusing to look at Elise’s corpse again Silas turned away, only to see Corrin bend over what looked to be… “She beat him.”

 

Once Xander opened himself up it was easy to drive the blade into his torso. Corrin had thought that it would be like stabbing a boulder. How could she just cut down the man she loved as if he were any other solider. Yet the Yato had no trouble breaking the skin, tearing up his insides. When her eyes met his she felt an instant regret. So this is what he felt when he realized it was Elise who he had cut down. She wanted to scream, but instead she just bit her lip and pulled the sword out swiftly same as a butcher.

He was much bigger than her, but still she managed to drag him to the corner of the room, sitting him upright. “Xander…” She’d given up hiding her tears as soon as his body hit the floor.

“My little princess… you’ve done well.”

Her shoulder’s shook and her tears fell into her brother’s lap. “I-I learned everything from you.”

“Look at me…” She followed orders like the dutiful sister she was. “I always loved… your eyes. Seeing myself in them as we sparred… when we laid together. I never thought I could hate those eyes.”

“Xander don’t—“

“Father… you must—“

Corrin’s hand held his cheek, her thumb resting on his lips as she shushed him. “Please forgive me. I don’t deserve it I know but please. I did what I thought was right.”

Xander’s eyes were closed but his lips parted into a smile. “I’m proud of you… little princess.”

Corrin buried her head in Xander’s chest. The salt of her tears mixing with his blood. She sat there, waiting to feel his hand caress her hair. Wishing he would call her his little princess once again. Wanting to feel his lips on her ear as he whispered to her. Instead she felt a hand touch her back. Still keeping her head on Xander’s cold chest she saw Azura sitting on her knees beside her. There were specks of blood on her white dress. Corrin felt a tug in her throat. All this and yet the sight of crimson—perhaps belonging to Elise, or Xander, or some nameless solider, make her want to puke.

A once forgotten voice spoke. “Corrin.” Silas stood, holding Yato in his hands. The gold blade shone in the dim light. She had dropped it where Xander last stood. And he had whipped it clean for her, knowing full well that she would not touch another drop of her brother’s blood. But what did it really matter?

 

It had taken months to rebuilt. Not just Nohr but Hoshido as well. And among the ruins stood a new statue in memory of Lady Mikoto. Meanwhile in Nohr all reminisces of Garron had been torn down. Cheve was liberated, brutes like Hans either executed or jailed, and the dark mages disbanded with their tomes destroyed. Only the new king Leo was allowed to keep her magic, and act of friendship more than an act of mercy.

Despite it all Silas found it easy to smile at the feast in Hoshido. He had not returned to Hoshido with his friends, instead staying behind in Nohr to help rebuilt and reestablish the monarchy. Though most saw it to be a shell of it’s former self, without the power of mages and an army behind the crown. All that was left was Lord Leo, Lady Camillia giving up her title as soon as the smoke had cleared. Yet she did still come to the feast, chatting with the Hoshido family like old friends. As it should be. Had it not been for Garon perhaps the two families would have been friends long ago.

Silas too found himself chatting with the royals, honored to have their time. Sure they had fought alongside one another but there were hundreds of persons to be met with. A knight of Nohr was hardly high on the list—though Sakura argued otherwise. “I’m so happy to see you! How are things in Norh?” The girl chirped.

“Moving along. I can’t thank you enough for the rations your family has sent our people.”

“Th-that’s mostly Ryoma’s doing.” Her cheeks turned as pink as her hair and Silas smiled. The princess had matured yes, but there was still that shyness he knew from the camps.

“As I recall there were also quite a few flower seeds sent as well. The local girls love tending to their gardens. They especially enjoy seeing the new flowers. Orchids aren’t native to Nohr you know.”

“I-I wasn’t sure… they’re not—not wilting are they?”

“No,” Silas laughed. “In fact they’re growing quite well. Some of us are afraid they’ll start sprouting like weeds all around Nohr!”

Sakura managed to smile. “That would be lovely. The p-purple petals are just l-like the royal colors.”

“That’s what I’ve assured my men.” He looked around the banquet hall. “Have you seen Corrin?”

Sakura’s smile disappeared. “N-no. S-sorry.” Silas sighed, his face falling as well. “I’m sure she’d be happy to see you!” The young girl assured the knight. “She’s just be well… she doesn’t like parties.”

“Neither do you.” He pointed out. “Thank you again, Sakura.”

Silas managed to catch every member of the royal family, and every conversation ended the same. “Where is Corrin.”

“I don’t know but I wish I was with her.” Takumi’s arms were crossed over his chest. It was odd seeing him in a formal kimono as opposed to his usual garb. Despite the soft looking fabric, the prince’s face was sour—as if the outfit was ill fitting. “I don’t know _half_ these people. And the other half I don’t really like.”

“That’s… pretty blunt for a prince.”

Takumi scoffed. “Stupid rotations…”

Silas was about to ask him what he meant when three people cut in. “Takumi! Stop crossing your arms like that you’re hiding the best part of it!” Two girl’s flanked Oboro’s side. Silas assumed they were nobles, going off the gold in their hair and hanging off their ears. “I was just telling these two about the obi—come on now!”

Without another word Takumi relaxed his arms, revealing a dark blue wrap with a silver scene sewn at the bottom. It showed what looked like a typical Hoshidan courtyard. The girl’s oohed at the design, and Oboro beamed. “Prince Takumi isn’t the type to wear loud fabrics—and he really shouldn’t. Anything too loud would drown out his royal completion. So instead I gave him this statement piece which I hand sewed—“ It was at that point Silas lost the conversation thread. He looked to Takumi for help but found the prince smiling of all things.

Silas decided to look for Corrin on his own.

 

The banquets were all starting to blur together. First there was the banquet for the return of the royal family to the capital, then the banquet celebrating the first day of rebuilding, _then_ the one after the peace treaty between Hoshido and Nohr had been signed (that one had been memorable since Leo was there). On and on it went. What was it eve for anymore? Corrin looked out over the lake, the sleeves of her kimono blowing in the wind. Sometime the breeze frightened her. It meant her skin was exposed to a blade or a poison dart. For months she wore nothing but the custom armor the now dead king Garron had given her. It had been a touching gift from her father… now she might as well give it up to the forge to make new swords.

“Lovely night…”

Corrin’s heart skipped a beat. She gripped the bannister of the gazebo, wondering if this was all a dream.

“Azura!” Corrin had raced down the steps “No—“ She grabbed at the blue rays of light, trying to hold on to some part of the girl she had grown to care for. “No! I can’t lose you too!” Her hands turned white, wrapping around the bits of Azura that still existed in this world. The blue hair girl felt none of it. And Corrin looked into her golden gaze.

“Can I see you… smile one last time?”

 That had been it. One last smile—far from the last river of tears. Gold and ruby met, crown jewels of Hoshido and Nohr. Right here… _here_ is where they first met. “Azura…” Corrin spoke finally.

Azura looked back at the lake. “Isn’t it beautiful? This lake. I spent so many days here just looking out over it.” Corrin opened her mouth to ask—to beg Azura to stay, but the other girl spoke first. “Join me?” Corrin wasn’t sure how much more her heart could take. “Look… please, just look.” She blinked, coming to terms with what her friend really meant.

Corrin complied, looking out over the lake. At first there was silence. Then, the first note in a familiar melody.

“ _You are the ocean’s grey waves…”_

“Corrin?”

She jumped back, grabbing the banister once again. Silas stood just outside the gazebo, looking up at her. “Y-you scared me.”

The knight laughed. “I find it hard to believe I scared the legendary princess Corrin.”

“Is that what they’re calling me now?”

“Well… you did end a century long feud.” Silas regretting saying anything when he saw the look in her eyes. Legendary princess… princess of what? Hoshido? Nohr? By blood she was neither. By title she had been both.

The two just stared at one another in silence. Silas had never taken the time to see how much his friend had grown. She was taller, of course, her face thinner. Her body was more like Camilla’s than Hinoka’s, rolling like mountains. And her eyes had grown… truly a gift as they were her most striking features. Yet standing below her he could not see himself in them. It was like trying to find his reflection in on a dull sword’s edge.

Corrin broke the silence. “Silas, have I made a mistake?”


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of the sun was the only thing keeping him awake. Silas sat on the edge of a patio looking out over one of the courtyards in the Hoshidan palace. It was spring, and the pink petals of the cherry trees looked like fairies floating in the wind. His men had been in awe of them when they arrived, most of them having never left the Nohrian borders. They were recruits put under his command. It wasn’t the first time Silas had a band of men to lead, but these boys had never seen combat, and hopefully never would. They still had a shine in their eyes and didn’t smile at blood and gore. The memory of men like Hans still haunted Silas—more so than most. He had lead men like Hans, given them orders to attack villages and capture castles. He always advised avoiding bloodshed, but on the field of battle who was to say what was and wasn’t excessive?  
It was nice to just escort Lady Camilla across the border. She had wanted to visit the Hoshidan capital once again but there were always dangers. Even with relations between the two nations being at their best there were still bandits, Hoshidan extremist who felt the Nohrian family should have been punished more harshly, and Nohrian rebels who were upset with the punishments given. Even if Camilla had let go of her title, she was still of royal blood—still the sister to the king. During the war, four knights would not have been enough, but now they didn’t have to worry about a whole army catching them off guard. Though looking back they probably could have managed with just one recruit, Silas, and Camilla’s wyvern. Thank the Gods she had that thing under control.  
“Well, would you look at that.” Silas turned to see Takumi standing behind him  
Silas smiled. “Long time no see?”  
“It’s been a week. Lady Camilla wanted to come back that bad?”  
Silas shrugged. “She seems to have taken a liking to the capital. Talked the whole journey about the tea and sweets you guys have.” He stood up, meeting Takumi in the center of the room.  
“You must have taken a liking too, I’m sure they’ve got you doing a lot more important things back at Nohr.”  
“Training recruits… moving supplies. Much lighter than sieging a castle or taking down a rebellion.”  
Takumi raised a brow. “Do you like that sort of stuff?”  
“Yes. Like I said, it’s might lighter work.” _Easier on the soul_ , he thought.  
Takumi’s eyes drifted to the floor, arms crossed over his chest. “Silas, how do you confess to a girl?” The knight almost lost his balance despite the solid ground. Sure he had gotten to know Takumi pretty well over the last couple months, they hadn’t just fought alongside each other but slept, eaten, and bathed as well. Yet somehow he didn’t feel prepared for such a question. Was this what parents felt like?  
Silas swallowed the lump in his throat before beginning. “Well um… I would take her somewhere private and ah… tell her how much she means to me, gather up my courage and well, just tell her.” He found himself rubbing his wrists, something he thought he left behind in childhood.  
Takumi’s response came faster than he expected. “Is that what you did with Corrin?” Silas’s mouth went dry. No matter how many times he tried to swallow nothing changed, his throat just grew dry like the deserts of the wind tribe.  
“No,” he broke his dry throat now showing.  
Takumi’s eyes grew. “What? Haven't you told her? I thought she just rejected you!”  
“I never find the—wait.” Silas’s brows furrowed. “If you thought she rejected me why did you even ask?”  
“I didn’t want to make your mistakes, obviously.”  
“Obviously?” Silas shook like a wet dog, trying to shake off the anger. “I’ve never told Corrin anything of the sort. We’re just…” He bit the inside of his lip. “We live in different worlds.”  
There was a brief silence. Silas could almost hear the cherry blossoms flutter to the ground. “You mean Hoshido and Nohr?”  
“Don’t you see it?” There was a new fire in the knight’s voice as if a hot ember had fallen down his dry throat and found some kindling. “Corrin, your _sister_ , she’s lost. It’s like she never left that battlefield between Hoshido and Nohr. She still hasn’t decided who to side with, her family or her blood.”  
“What are you saying—“  
“I’m saying you should pay more attention.” His eyes shut. He let out a huff. “Corrin lost everything. You and I, we have as much history as she does with you or any of your family for that matter.”  
Takumi bared his teeth. “She grew up with us!”  
“But does she remember that? Takumi, she doesn’t remember me. Only flashes of our time together. When we used to walk together around camp I would tell her stories the same way I’d tell them to you. As if she had never been there, as if she’d never even been to Nohr.” Their walks were painted melancholy, but it was a nice change from the blood splattered battleground and the politics in camp. Sometimes they would even laugh together, having found something Corrin could recall. But most days Silas laughed alone with a confused Corrin at his side.  
Takumi’s teeth were sill tight in his mouth by his eyes showed a softness. It wasn’t that long ago he didn’t trust his sister… it was hard to remember exactly when she became a friend as opposed to a foe. It was hard to remember many of the battles really, what with his mind always in a haze thanks to Iago’s magic. He looked at the ground, hands in tight fists. Finally, his jaw relaxed. “What has she been saying to you?”  
“She asks me if she made the right choice.”  
“And?” He lifted his chin to look at the knight across from him. “What do you tell her?”  
“I’ve never really answered her…”  
Silas looked out into the courtyard, the bright colors reminding him of a painting of Nohr. Only with oils and dyes could the bright pinks and reds of Hoshido be achieved back home. Now it made him dizzy. No wonder Corrin was so lost. “I need to go speak with Lady Camilla.” Silas started for the courtyard. “Good luck with Oboro.”  
It was Takumi’s turn to lose his balance. “How did you—“  
“Come on, Takumi.” Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the prince. “You think I can’t see when a guy is in love? I have seen myself in a mirror you know.”  
Takumi didn’t even argue, a shy smile crossing his lips. “Yeah… thanks.”

Corrin rubbed her eye as she stumbled through the halls of the palace. Usually, Jakob or Felicia woke her up before the hour but recently they had laid off on the rude awakenings. Or more likely the pair knew Flora was the only one really capable or waking her up. Luckily Corrin was always too dazed to think of such things when she woke up and before memories of a cold awakening could resurface something else got her attention. Today, it was a surprising face.  
Opening the sliding door, she was surprised to see a flash of purple hair, followed by a bubbly voice. “Aw, good morning sleepy head.” Corrin blinked, then rubbed her eyes some more.  
“Camilla?”  
“It’s long past morning,” Ryoma corrected.  
“Yes, well, for her it’s morning.”  
The two were stated on the floor surrounded by lush pillows. Camilla had a cup of tea in her hand, while Ryoma held the pot, clearly having just finished pouring his friend a cup. “What are you two…” Corrin yawned before she could finish her sentence.  
Camilla laughed. She patted the pillow next to her. “Come sit by your big sister.” To Corrin’s surprise, Ryoma didn’t correct her. Her brother—the king of Hoshido, just smiled. Despite his large figure and beastly hair Ryoma always had a kind smile. It shined through his intricate armor and crackling raijinto. Though now the king was dressed in a simple red kimono that hang loosely around his shoulders exposing a fair amount of his chest. Sitting down Corrin realized Camilla had on a similar one, only much tighter around the chest. Compared to her usual armor she was quite covered up.  
A quick pinch to the cheek woke Corrin right up. “My baby sister looks so well! I’m sure it’s all this green tea you’ve been drinking haha!” Camilla took a sip from her cup, her free hand still holding tight on Corrin’s cheek.  
She managed to pull away, rubbing her red face. “When did you get here Camilla?”  
“Oh a couple hours ago. Ryoma was kind enough to make tea. We’ve just been chatting.  
“About the rebuilding of Nohr?”  
Ryoma laughed, his shoulders rising with each “ha!” It was an odd contrast to Camilla’s smooth laughter she was so used to. “Nonsense, I wouldn’t bore Camilla with that. Besides, nothing bitters the taste of tea quite like politics.”  
Corrin furrowed her brows. “You’re the king,” she reminded him.  
“Yes, but Camilla is just a citizen of Nohr here for a visit. There is no reason to bore her with such things.”  
Camilla was no longer royalty. The fact always eluded her until it stared her right in the face. In some ways, it was easy to remember. Leo was now the King of Nohr and his name was often whispered in the halls of the castle. Camilla had visited often, more than any queen would have time for. Yet Camilla had always seemed so regal to Corrin. She wore her crown into battle and held her head high like the queens in all the stories. Her hips swayed when she walked and there was always talk about who she would marry back in Nohr. Though Corrin imagined now that gossip had ceased to garner interest. Any and everything to do with Leo was on the minds of royals and citizens alike, and who’s hand he would take in marriage was certainly an issue. Poor Leo. He’d always been in Xander’s shadow, and now the spotlight was on him, with Camilla all but forgotten.  
Corrin’s shoulder sagged and it felt as if her head were being pushed to the ground. A familiar voice lifted the pressure off. “Lady Camilla?” Silas stood in the door.  
“Oh darling Silas, it’s just Camilla. I’m not a lady anymore.”  
_You are drinking tea with the king_ , Corrin thought but kept her lips tight.  
“Um… Camilla, should we not be going soon? We need to reach the border by nightfall at the very least.”  
“But I’ve only just gotten here.” She waved her hand aside. “Tell your men they may go if they wish, I will be staying here for the night.”  
“My la—Camilla we can’t just leave you here.”  
“Why not? Ryoma has offered me a room for tonight in the palace.”  
Silas and Corrin turned to Ryoma expectantly. His arms stretched behind him he nodded. “Yes. In fact, I insisted she stay the night. No reason for her to come all this way just to stay for a few hours.” His smile pulled at his lips once again.  
Camilla smiled as well, bringing the cup to her lips. “See? No problems at all.”  
Corrin chimed in. “How will you get back then? The roads home are dangerous.”  
“If I may,” Silas stepped forward. “I can escort her back to Nohr tomorrow. We’ll have much more daylight and less of a need for such security. It’ll look less suspicious as well.”  
“That settles it then! Silas and I will be staying the night.” She raised her cup of tea. Ryoma joined her. The two let their cups meet while Silas and Corrin just looked at each other from across the room.  
In a room with her family—both of her families, Silas knew her thoughts more than anyone else. Silas entered the room, sitting down next to Corrin. He was quite overdressed in his armor but sill managed to look comfortable. “So… what kind of tea is that?”  
“Green tea. It’s a Hoshidan staple. Apparently you could drink it in Nohr before the war broke out.”  
Silas nodded, “yes I think I heard about it on some black markets…” The two of them chatted. Camilla and Ryoma sometimes chimed in but the two couples were focused on each other.

Takumi took a deep breath. He stood outside Oboro’s studio where now since the war was over, she spent most of her time. It was his fault—well not _fault_ per say. He was happy she was getting so man commissions for work and that she kept her post as his retainer. Now that they weren’t at war she wasn’t as necessary, which made Takumi feel hollow. Hinata spent his days training new recruits, he didn’t even sneak up on Takumi like he did before. Oboro was bent over fabric with a needle in hand day and night. Nowadays he saw her mostly at fittings and at the many banquets held in celebration for the war’s end. It was all so formal it made Takumi want to gag, but at least Oboro was there. Usually making fun of some of the lesser dressed nobles and pulling him aside for a walk through the grounds. Even off the battlefield she was saving him.  
Now he felt like he was about to do battle with her, and could only hope she would be merciful. Takumi slid open the door. Oboro turned, a wide smile crossing her lips. “Takumi!” She stood from her workplace, grabbing a piece of fabric from the side of her desk. “I was just thinking about you! I was thinking about using this for a dress for Sakura but I’m not sure it’s the right color.”  
“Why were you thinking of me again?”  
“You two have the same completion. Can you hold this?” She shoved a pale pink and gold fabric into his hands. Takumi held it up close to his face. “Hm… maybe… it washes you out a touch.”  
“You mean it would wash _Sakura_ out a touch. I don’t wear pink.”  
Oboro winked. “Yet.” She took the fabric back, rushing back to her desk. Taking up her needle again she whipped the needle in and out of a black fabric. “I just need to finish this up for Lord Ando. He’s such a stickler for getting things done on time! Well, really getting them done before the deadline. He doesn’t understand that these things take time you know?”  
Takumi nodded. “I love you.”  
Oboro shoved the needle into her forefinger. She yelped, pulling her finger away. A drop of blood fell onto the floor. Takumi rushed over, taking her hand in his. “Oboro! I’m sorry I shouldn’t of—“  
“You can’t just say things like that, Takumi.”  
“I know, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry either!” A shadow cast over Oboro’s eyes, a look Takumi usually only saw on the battlefield, or when someone didn’t clean up after themselves. Oboro huffed, hanging her head. “After all these years…”  
“What?” Takumi lowered his head, trying to catch a glimpse of Oboro’s face. “After all these years?”  
“Are you kidding me?!” She lifted her head, tears in her eyes. “I’ve had feelings for you for years, Takumi! But as your retainer I could never show them.” Her eyes drifted away from his. “Above all else I wanted to protect you—and if my feelings got in the way, or made you uncomfortable, I could no longer do that.”  
Takumi blinked, holding her hand tighter. “Well… now that you say it. I did always think…”  
“You knew?!”  
“Not a hundred percent!” He defended. “You were always so ready to protect me I wasn’t sure if it was just loyalty or… something more… But…” He kissed her wrist, then the palm of her hand. “I’m glad it’s something more.”  
The tears in Oboro’s eyes overflowed. She buried her head in Takumi’s shoulder. He cradled the back of her head, smiling to himself.  
The door to the studio slid open. Hinata stood in the doorway, hand on the hilt of his sword. “I got you now Takumi! You thought because I’ve got recruits I’m gonna leave you to slack off? Ha! You better be ready to—why is Oboro crying?”  
“You jerk!” There was that battle look again.  
“Wh-whats going on? Oboro are you okay? Wait—Lord Takumi are you okay?”  
“I’m great actually.” He smiled as Oboro buried her face in his chest.  
“What is going on?!”  
With her face still in the folds of Takumi’s clothes Oboro yelled. “I’ll explain later—now get out!” Neither of the boys had to see her face to know she meant business.  
Hinata backed away, shutting the door behind him. Takumi sighed. “Why did I pick him as my retainer again?” Oboro’s laugh was muffled but still made Takumi smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silas life is just royals asking him questions he's not ready to answer.  
> Last chapter was sad so here, have a happy one with one of my fav, underappreciated ships.  
> Yup, I guess this is becoming a series I guess. I really just write when I have motivation so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ when I'll add to this but at least I know how I want it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> No one should doubt my desire to write fates fan-fiction since I have to reference the wiki every paragraph and it loads super slow.  
> Maybe I’ll add to this maybe I won’t. I have some ideas involving the Hoshido kids getting married and more Silas/Corrin angst. But who knows if I’ll have the motivation/proper ideas for it. I kinda think it’s a miracle I got this out since I usually stop my fan-fictions around the 1000 word count.


End file.
